


Sacrificium

by GuardianOfTheLoaf



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Assassination Attempt(s), Blood and Gore, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt, Hurt Noctis Lucis Caelum, Hurt/Comfort, Self-Sacrifice, Violence, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 12:13:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18446327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuardianOfTheLoaf/pseuds/GuardianOfTheLoaf
Summary: Noct takes a bullet for his dad. Just whump really.





	Sacrificium

He knew he shouldn’t have done it. He was the heir, if he died there was no one to take the throne after his dad. But his body reacted without his consent, it moved as if driven by some unseen force. He had seen the miniscule red dot over his fathers’ lapel and his body had moved, gently and softly stepping in front of his dad. It had been slow, just a small step to the side. Noctis hadn’t expected to be hit, hadn’t thought that the height difference would cause the bullet to hit his throat, throwing him backward into his father who exclaimed, “Noctis!” in surprise. He just hadn’t thought in general he had just acted.

Noctis hadn’t even wanted to be there, at the meeting, but King Regis had insisted. It was a public announcement of a new building the King planned to erect for the public, a safe house of sorts for those down on their luck. It was widely popular and the people were happy about it. An announcement was important but Noct just didn’t see why he had to be there. But, in the end, he had gone for his dad. He always went for his dad. He stood beside him at the pedestal, Gladio one step behind him and Clarus one step behind his dad. Which was why he was the only one that had seen that stupid red dot. Noct had played with similar red dots with his cat Nox many times but this particular red dot was not quite so benevolent and now his dad was supporting his sons full weight in his arms, lowering him to the ground as he quickly bled out.

It had all happened so quickly. Now, Regis was looking down at him with an expression that Noct had never seen before as the Shields behind them rushed into action. Hands were wrapped around Noct’s throat and for a moment he was confused and he raised his hands to try to touch his throat, but his dad was there, shaking his head in slow motion, or as if moving through water. Suddenly, all at once, the pain reached Noct and his eyes widened. His back went taut and his mouth opened. “Daaad.” He croaked, it coming out with a mouthful of blood. He choked, gagging. Regis’ face paled, his eyes widening, flecks of blood decorating his face.

“Turn him onto his side, his trachea and esophagus are hit, he’s drowning.” Ignis said. Ignis was there? Since when was he there? Noct was moved and even though it was small he cried out, more blood spilling out of his mouth. He realized then that blood was surrounding him, growing in a puddle around his head and...it was getting harder and harder to breathe. Each breath was more of a struggle than the last, wet and gurgling. His hands clawed at the ground and tears poured from his eyes. His feet kicked, the movements slowing down as his face paled and paled and his lips turned blue.

Noct had another realization as the edges of his vision dimmed, tunneling. He was dying. 

“Noctis!” Regis yelled, his hands on his sons’ face as Ignis held his throat, trying to staunch the bleeding. Noct tried to speak, to say anything, to reassure his dad, but all that came out was a bubble of blood. Noct tried to inhale and realized that he couldn’t. His eyes widened in horror and he met his dads eyes, trying to convey his fear. King Regis looked up, shouting something that Noctis couldn’t hear. His vision was tunneling as he writhed, his movements slowing. His eyes rolled, looking at Ignis. Ignis was decorated with blood, on his collar, his face. Noct must have gotten blood on him too. Ignis was always so worried about cleanliness, Noct felt guilty for getting him gross.

That was the last thing Noctis thought before the blackened edges of his vision caught up to him, sinking into his bones and carrying him over.

\-----------------------  
Ignis had been standing Gladio near Gladio when it happened. There was no sound of a shot or anything of the sort. Noctis was fine, standing next to King Regis and then the king was rocking backward, stunned by the sudden weight of his son. Then someone screamed from the crowd and suddenly everyone was moving. Ignis found that he was rushing to Noct’s side as the King lowered him to the ground. Ignis’ medical training kicked into gear as he saw the bullet hole in his Prince’s throat, gushing blood with every beat of the man’s heart. Ignis wrapped his hands around the slender throat, trying to keep the blood in where it belonged.

Ignis looked up at the King whose eyes were narrowed, several emotions battling for control of his face. Noct was gasping for breath, his hands clawing at the ground, his eyes filled with fear and pain. Noct coughed, showering Ignis with his blood, drips of it running down his face. One almost went into his eye. Noct suddenly stiffened, his eyes widening. He moaned wetly, “Daaaad.” Ignis looked up at the king, noting he was sporting Noct’s blood on his face too.

Noct choked, writhing underneath Ignis’s hands. Ignis said something about turning him because he was drowning and then they were rolling Noct onto his side, blood already pooling beneath him. Noct cried out weakly, struggling to breathe, trying to suck in breaths, panicking. Ignis’ heart was beating widely in his ears and adrenaline kept him going. Ignis was barely aware of the people screaming in the crowd, running away. No, his focus was on his Prince, doing whatever he could to keep him alive.

King Regis gripped Noct’s face, keeping his gaze on Noct’s eyes. Noct tried to speak but all that came out was a bubble of blood that coated Noct’s chin and the already wet ground. It didn’t stop this time and Noct’s eyes widened even further as he realized he could no longer breathe. Ignis’ heart dropped into his stomach as Noct’s movements slowed and then stilled, his eyes closing.

It was then that the medical team finally arrived, shouldering Ignis out of the way. There was no time, Noct was dying. The Prince. The Heir. Ignis’ best friend.

Ignis, on his butt and hands, watched as the medical team pulled out tools. A tube, a band. Ignis’ eyes widened. They were performing an emergency field tracheostomy. Ignis watched, helpless, as they took a scalpel and cut into Noct’s throat just below his adam’s apple and through his windpipe. They widened the hole and then shoved the tube inside. A shudder ran through the Prince’s body. A death throe, Ignis thought. A band was secured around the Prince’s throat to hold the tube in place and then they were picking him up, laying him on a stretched and rushing him away, taking the King with them. Ignis remained where he was, frozen, coated in blood. He leaned up, raising his hands, blood covering them up to the wrists. Ignis began hyperventilating.

A hand suddenly fell on his shoulder and Ignis whirled around. It was only Gladio.

“Ignis?” Gladio asked softly. Ignis opened his mouth to answer but vomit rushed up his throat and he turned to the side, throwing everything up he had eaten that day. When he was done he wiped his mouth on the handkerchief in his pocket, getting drying blood everywhere. Gladio patted his shoulder, looking at the massive puddle of blood next to the podium. “The man that did it killed himself, he appeared to be acting alone but Clarus and his team is looking into it.”

Ignis nodded, shuddering. His body was shaking, shock he supposed. Gladio sighed and sat down next to him. “You wanna get washed up?”

Ignis didn’t answer but Gladio stood and helped him up. “Noctis won’t want to see you like that, let’s get you to your bathroom.” Gladio put a hand on Ignis’ arm and led the pliant man to his bedroom. He made it to Ignis’ bedroom in good time and pushed Ignis into the bathroom, getting him some clothes and setting those in there with him though.

Gladio sat down on the bed and put his head in his hands. When he had seen Noct go down like that, his vision had gone red and he had leapt into action with his father. They had hunted the man down but he was dead by the time they got there. Now Noctis was fighting for his life and Ignis was unresponsive and Gladio couldn’t do anything to help.

The shower water turned off and after a couple minutes and out walked Ignis, clean, the blood gone. All the blood. “I feel a bit better.” Ignis said with a sigh.

“Good, let’s go.” Gladio answered and Ignis nodded. Together they headed out, straight to the medical center. They were told to wait outside and all was quiet. Ignis pulled out his phone, checking social media, seeing what everyone was saying about the incident and letting Prompto know what was going on as he had been blowing Ignis' phone up and Gladio read.

A few hours later the nurse was coming out and saying they were allowed in. They walked inside, going to stand next to King Regis who was sitting at Noct’s side. King Regis looked like he had aged ten years in the past several hours. Ignis looked away from him and down at his best friend. He was so pale and hooked up to so many machines, thick gauze and bandages around his neck.

“He’s going to be okay.” King Regis murmured. “But it was close. It was too close.”

Ignis looked down at the still form. He was going to be okay. That was all he needed to hear. The rest would follow.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos fuel my creative spirit, I appreciate everything, thank you.


End file.
